Live It All
by itsbeenalongday
Summary: I'm not surprised that everything didn't last. There would always come a time where everything would come to an end. Saku definitely knows whats gonna happen, that's why before everything ends, she'll have an 'adventure'. And that's where the members of the host club comes in. Becoming part of each others life, how will they cope up when the end comes?
**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN OURAN

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

Starting Today, You are a Host!

 _When I was five, I made a promise with someone._

 _ **"We will love each other..."**_ _He raised his pinky finger then looked at me, his eyes showing how scared he was. But why would he be scared? Scared that I won't turn his feelings back? Maybe it could happen but not this time. Could be the day when I first met him; the day he insulted my cheeks with a little bit of ice-cream, but not this time._

 _I smiled at him and hooked my pink finger, causing him to smile back._ _ **"A love that will last forever."**_ _Leaving him is like cutting my arm using scissors. It's very painful, a slow process, and hard to accomplish or even do. But I can't do anything this time. This parting can't be compared like the past months. This time, we don't know how long it will take us to see each other again. We don't even know how to contact each other without our parents knowing, well, our grandpas were okay with us but they can't do much except made our stay longer, which is I'm thankful for._

 _I saw my younger self running towards this huge tree house while the boy chased her. It simply is the largest and ethereal tree house I've ever seen. You can see how finely detailed everything is, ranging from the elegant stairs to every room you could find. Even the hanging playground is exquisite. How the vines seemed to add to the elegance of the house and its surroundings. Taking hold of the vines, they played once more hoping that that moment would just freeze up and rewind again and again. But time does fly when you're having fun. It is time. We already reached the point where everything would be just a happy memory._

 _Walking while holding back a sob is a very difficult thing to do at the same time. There would always come a time where you need to sob and walk slowly as possible and when that happens, he would call me a moron, took my hand and pat my head. We were about to leave when something caught my eye. That's where I noticed a box wrapped beautifully in silk. Confusion and curiousness ran over our face, looking at each other before deciding that it would be best to open it than just looking at it. I reached down, pausing for awhile for some dramatic effect, and also because I was afraid, afraid that our time together would be done. It took him ten seconds to realize what I was doing before he smacked me in the head. Not the prince you were expecting, right? But that's what makes him my best friend and he can be sweet sometimes. So without further ado, I grabbed the box and hugged it and let him open it. Or more likely ripped the covers. Then a different feeling came over me. I just saw the most beautiful watch locket ever._

 _ **"Is it from our grandpas? Again?"**_ _time to time, the both of us would receive gifts every week. But these gifts are not the ordinary gifts grandparents would give. Our grandpas are big fans of mysteries, so every week we got a mystery to solve. It was fun, and sometimes, dangerous but it all makes sense._

 _ **"You know, I don't care if it's their plan to set us up again but this... It's the most beautiful thing ever."**_ _And when I said that, I was not kidding. The locket was, surprisingly, light given the fact that it's quite large and has gold in it._

 _ **"Let me see."**_ _I picked it up so we can fully assessed if it is one of the mysteries they want us to solve, a letter was found taped behind the locket._

" _ **Read it."**_ _I barely finished the sentence when he started reading._

 _ **Dearest S & K,**_

 _ **Today will be the day where everything would change for the both of you. So as your cool grandpas, we bought you this little charm that would serve as your promise to each other. Maybe you wouldn't understand it now, but believe us when we say: you are destined for each other. So for you little guy, man up and do it. Best of luck~!**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Your coolest grandpas**_

 _He looked at the watch locket I'm holding, and smiled as he went for the key._

 _ **"Well then, if that's the case, I'll keep this key."**_ _I smiled to him and set the box down._ _ **" So that if we see each other again when we grow up-"**_

 _I cut him off to get my moment._ _ **"-We'll open the locket and take out what's inside!"**_ _Cause like I'm curious as well._

 _ **"And then.."**_ _We looked at each other with a grin in our faces and shouted,_

 _ **"WE'LL GET MARRIED!"**_

 _It really is an interesting dream, or should I say, past. It always happens to me. There would be scenes and flashes in my mind that I can't remember if it really happens or not._

 _"But I'm pretty sure that one happens." I said as I clutched the watch locket that hangs in my neck. I felt the letters S & K carved on the locket. When will we meet again?  
_

It really surprises me how life can be... a little tricky. You see, my parents were born almost perfect. In the past, my mother's porcelain skin, beautiful face, and strength in fights made her the legendary 'Red Queen', while my father had a strong sense of justice, always causing uproar. Adding his handsome features, people named him as the 'Knight in Shining Armor'; "thus making the fairy tales true." According to the "fans."

I'm the result of their overflowing love to each other. I inherited all of their genes. Ranging from the dark gray hair dad originally has, also the eyes of my mom and my face is kind of symmetrical, the skin color of my mother, as well as their both strength in fights and sense of justice, the never-ending patience of my father, how I 'can't keep my mouth shut' according to father which I inherited from my mother, their intelligence and also the blood type of being an AB (from my mother). Well I added the last information since based on my research; Japanese people have this thing with blood types.

That time, my parents were obsessed with my acting skills. So they forced me to join in a movie when I was 5. And that's how I met the boy who I talked about in my dreams.

Now, I'm a first year student in a school of nowhere, since my lovesick parents decided to randomly throw me out of our country so that no one would know where I am. Or 'the villains of their tale are searching for me to be executed and slaughtered'. Maybe, just maybe, they too didn't know where I am. Or that would be impossible since all I need is ready already.

Anyways, I've got my dream house build and also my sports cars that lined up in my huge garage and everything. _Yeah, so much for being alone in the house. Well, if you didn't count the butlers and maids._

My identity was also changed, from Sakura Gizunomi to Saku Zunomi... *facepalm* _I don't know if they were goofing around or just plain dumb. Changing my name by just removing the first and last two letters on my name would change everything (Please note the sarcasm) considering the fact that Gizunomi is well-known._

Classes just ended and I haven't attended one. _I got lost, okay? I've been walking for like the whole day already and all I can see are walls._ Anyways, it's time for the club meetings. Since I still don't have any club to join, I'm free on doing everything I want. But how could I do anything I want when I don't even know where I am! So I ended up here, to the top floor of the South Campus, end room in the North Corridor, unused and unattended music room.

Well, probably the only quiet place that's left. **The Third Music Room**. But what I need right now is its rooftop. Now… how the hell would I go there without entering this room? There might be traps set inside that's why no one uses it. And since no one uses it, there would be huge spiders in there, and that's really creepy.

While thinking, I continued walking around hoping that I could find a way to the rooftop. Well the structure of the building is kinda like in a Victorian Era with a western touch. Oh wait, better ask the man I saw earlier. Where is he by the way? Oof there he is!

"Ano, excuse me?" I touched his shoulder and he seemed startled and confused. "By any chance do you know where the rooftop is? I've got some business to settle."

"Wh-wha? You are in one of the rooftops! Are you insane? And what business do you have in the rooftop?!" well excuse me for being unique! And it's also none of your business dumbass.

"Oh?" I looked around and I'm at the clock tower. Now how did I get here?

"Oh?! That's your reaction? An 'oh?'?!"

"What's wrong with 'oh'? Or you prefer a 'yay'?" then walk out. I still got a business to settle.

"You— hey! Where are you going? Are you crazy?! How did you even get on the next building?!" and then, I shut him out.

Luck is on my side now huh? What's with this place? It's really weird.

I set my things up that consists of materials I needed in testing my own rocket parachutes.

Hey! Don't judge me. I'm just helping the society to advance?

I set an anchor to test how much weight could it possibly lift since I'm kinda thin so no doubt it can save me and stand on the edge of the rooftop building. I am afraid of heights, but not that serious. I can still stand being in a rooftop this high, but saying that we're going skydiving even in Dubai? Or walking at the edge of the tallest building and the floor is made of glass? Or swinging at the edge of the world in Ecuador? Or sit on the edge of Trolltung cliff in Norway? Or experience the hot air balloon ride even in Turkey? Or go bungee jumping even in New Zealand? I'm definitely dead. But … I plan on doing those in the future just to conquer my fear; I just don't have the guts to do it.

"I wish I brought my camera with me." I was about to turn the pull the trigger on when a strong gust of wind hit me. Like literally hit me right in the face that made me stumble forward. Realizing what would happen next, I did what a normal person would do, curse.

"Holy Sh**."

Things happen fast. There are like hundreds of crash sounds you can hear, shards were cutting my face. And there came the mighty impact on my body as I hit the window then the floor. When I opened my eyes, I saw angels.. Around my head. Ugh, my head hurts.

"Uhh... Welcome?" I looked up to see where that came from and saw a pair of ginger heads, a blonde who is probably a gay (if not, then maybe French? He got those purple eyes that would shine every now and then), and a brunette who is definitely a gay ( if not also, then a trans?)

"-We have a door you know?-" the twins said.

"Is that the new way on how commoners enter a room?" the French guy said.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?! Guys, don't just stand there! Do something!"

"Okay… So you guys, are the host club?" I asked them while holding the ice pack on the bruise on my cheek.

"Yeeees! We've been telling you that for the past whole hour!" The twins or Hikaru and Kaoru shouted while pulling their hair out. Wow... So much patience.

"Sorry, but it won't sink in my mind. So what does the host club do again?" You see, after I crashed I let my mouth open so I looked like I'm mesmerized by them. And my pride went down drastically after I saw the look on the twin guy's face. That's why I played the 'dumb guy' role in front of them, just testing their patience. And it is working waaaay better than I anticipated.

"You're hopeless!" The twins finally gave up after an hour and a half. I never really expected that they'll last that long. I thought they will figure it out after I did this for four to five but... wow. They're dumber than I gave them credit for.

"That's no way to treat the customer!" Tamaki said flailing his arms around. "You see, the host club is where the handsomest boys with too much time in their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time in their hands. Just think of it as an elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." He stared at me hoping that I could give him even the slightest reaction but I'm too heartless to give. His eyes started twitching and then sighed.

"Wow. This is the first time I saw Tamaki-senpai cracked." Haruhi said.

"-Yeah, and out of patience! Way to go commoner!-" the twins cheered. And then I laughed hard. Really hard. Like rolling on the floor, catching my breath and laugh out more.

"Oh my god! Hahaha! I can't believe how dumb you guys can get! Pffft! Ahem .. But you guys have patience. I can say that. Pfft! Hahahaha! And Tamaki! Hahahaha! You should've seen your face! Oh my god! Hahahahaha" adding the looks on their faces made me laugh harder.

"-So... You were testing us?-" the twins asked, leaning on either side of me.

"Basically." Then pushed the twins off.

"How rude! Mommy! Where are you?" The door opened and two handsome guys and one cute-looking kid approached us.

"So you finally met Saku Zunomi."

"Good day to you, too." And bowed as courtesy

"Mommy he's way too mean!"

"I guess you had fun?" Kyoya faced me.

"Actually, way too much fun.. Kyo... kun."

"KYO-KUN?!" They all exclaimed, well, except Kyoya and the two senpais.

Maybe all of you are eager to know how I met the rumored Shadow King, when I just transferred last week. Let's just say, I saved a girl who was about to be kidnapped and be slaughtered, and it just happen that her last name is Ootori. What a coincidence right? Now they owe me big time. Isn't that just sweet. May came handy next time. Cue the evil smirk.

"Saku-chan! Let's eat cake like old times!"

"-You know him Hani-senpai?!-" And we three (Mitsu-senpai, Taka-senpai, and I) met while also saving Mitsu-senpai being lured to sweets while Taka-senpai looked for him in the crowded festival. It was a night to see, especially when I kicked their asses beautifully. And I was known as Saku Zunomi by that time but still a girl, my long hair swaying, feeling the flow of rhythm throughout my body, as I punched those good-for-nothing guys. Well my life is full of saving other people and kicking asses. Maybe I could pass as a badass? Or even create my own name just like my parents! Now I've got a goal.

 _~FLASHBACK_

 _I remember, it was a Saturday evening and I decided to walk around the commoner's town to try their sweets._

 _I noticed a little blonde kid who's looking around and maybe in the verge of crying, "Takashi? Where are you?" Oh great, another child who's lost._

" _Hey kiddo." Is that Takashi? I licked the ice cream I was holding while watching them. He looks way too old though. "Want to have a free cake with us?"_

 _Please let me hear a no. "A cake?" Oh god. Sounds like trouble._

" _Yeah, but you have to come first with us to the shop." He said nervously._

" _Okay! Free cake!" that blonde child is such an idiot! I saw a black van coming their way and the old guys prepared handkerchiefs. I finished my ice cream and throw in the trash can behind me._

 _It's hero time._

 _I run as fast as lightning and approached them. Pulling a fake smile on my face, "There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!"_

" _Who are you?" eek. Come on blonde brat, just go with the flow. I'm tryin' to save your ass over here. Show some appreciation._

" _Hey, hey. Don't meddle in here! Go get your own, brat." Jamming his fingers on my shoulders._

" _What did you just call me?"_

" _A crazy b*tch, oh wait, or would you prefer pathetic brat?" and his group laughed at his wretched joke._

" _Whatcha gonna do with it, brat?" and they continue to mock me. "Actually, we can sell her, too. Looks foreign, sounds foreign, then must taste foreign." Then made a sloppy sound. Ew._

" _I'll kill you." I said enough to be heard._

" _Hahahaha look! The brat's gonna cry! The brat is gonna cryyy!"_

" _These would be the last words you'll ever hear, I'll kill you."_

" _Oh my god! Ahahah she said she'll kill us! Look here brat, we have guns and you don't so fu—" I side-stepped, enough to reach the vans driver's door that is now open, and kicked it that flew 10 meters away. I couldn't careless since I'm in beast mode right now._

" _If you didn't leave the child alone, that'll happen to your ugly faces." Then send them a glare._

" _W-w—"_

" _I'll give you three seconds."_

" _You have to be kidding m—"_

" _3."_

" _Boss! Let go of the child now!"_

" _2."_

" _No! How could you let some girly brat take you down?! We've got guns dumbass!"_

" _1." I remained standing in the middle of the street while they come right at me with pipes, knives, and guns._

 _I looked up at them and smirked. "Times up." At the same time, a flash of light came from a huge truck, blinding the people who are watching. I have to thank my butlers for that. Even though the people didn't have the chance to see what happen, the result says it all. There are bodies everywhere, the pipes and guns were scattered around and their bodies dipped in the pool of their own blood._

 _ **NEWS FLASH:**_ _A group of yakuza was found in a critical condition in the streets of ****** in *****. The police said that it wasn't their doing but these guys were known for mostly kidnapping kids. Witnesses said that they saw a girl with red hair and pale skin wearing a black sweater and gray jogging pants stopped these 'guys' in the middle of their 'business' and then there was a flash of light and this is the outcome. Others said that there is no-"_

 _I looked at the blonde kid whose name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, who turned the television off, then to the tall dark haired guy whose name is Takashi Morinozuka. After what happened, they brought me to their home and said that they'll take care of me._

 _Suddenly someone tackled me; I flinched but relaxed when I realized it was only Mitsukuni. "Thank you Saku-chan! Thanks a lot for saving me." I smiled at the little blonde and pat his head. After what happened, I can't really speak a lot. I kept thinking things like 'did I kill them?' or 'was it wrong to do that to do that to them?'_

" _Come on! Let's get you cleaned up! She'll help you." then I directed my eyes to the woman who's standing before me. Sensing my doubtfulness, he grabbed my hand and smiled._

" _Hai." Before I even took a step, Takashi pat me in the head then shuffled it a little._

" _Believe me, you're not at fault." He smiled at me and walked away with Mitsukuni in tow._

 _Since then, once in a while, I would visit the cousins and hang out with them. And yes, I also met their parents and sometimes spar with their other family members._

 _I also changed my hair color back to normal._

 _~END OF FLASHBACK_

"Of course I know him! He's the cutest person I ever laid my eyes into!"

"Cutest?!" Then they all turned to me. Analyzing me.

"Hm." Taka-senpai nodded. _'Aww, thanks a lot you guys.'_

I have this shoulder-length dark gray hair (but not like the type of color for the elders, it's a unique type of color, k?), so that it would cover my piercings which consists of 3 on the right side (two on the lobe and one on the bone) and four on the left side (two on the cartilage and two on the lobe). I wore my jumper dress that is sewed with perfection and my black UGG boots. They're extremely comfy to wear but not the cheap ones since they're really itchy.

"Hey! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You tell them Saku-senpai!" Oh my Haruhi who feel my love with these clothes.

"—Well it wasn't that bad, really. That sweater must be sewed into perfection. And it's not for commoners too! You must be rich!—"

"Damn rich people."

"Gentlemen..." He said pertaining to the other hosts, "This is Saku Zunomi, a second year student who just transferred awhile ago."

"I know you!" then the blonde guy was in front of me. "You're the exceptional student who advances to the second year!"

"—So that **is** him. I didn't know the rumored prodigy would be so openly gay.—" the twins shrugged at each other.

"Openly what?" what the hell are these goons talking about?

"So tell me what kind of guys are you into? Do you like the Strong and Silent Type?" cue the music. Where did that even come from? I saw Taka-senpai took a side-view position and when his type was said, he faced me. Wow. That's so awkward.

"The Boy-Lolita?" then cue again the music. Seriously? He faced me with almost tears in his eyes, holding Usa-chan.

"How about the Mischievous Type?" now this is interesting. "I'm Hikaru—" "—And I'm Kaoru" They're like the guys I met when mom dragged me to visit her designer when I was a child. Or it could not be them, too. Too bad I never got their name.

 _It was a beautiful evening and mom practically dragged me somewhere to visit her designer for the first time. So while they were chatting, I let go of my mother and explore the place. The place is familiar since every summer I would go outside our home with my personal butler and maid to 'explore'. Taking the hundred steps up that leads to my favorite place, the abandoned shrine. It may look spooky and scary at first but beyond that, you'll see the most beautiful scenery you can see on your whole life._

 _Reaching my destination, I poke my head to the large leaves that covered the trail; there you can see lights from the city. And if you're lucky, there would be fireworks in the sky. Since I was here every summer, I already memorized the pattern of the fireworks. So I bought this magic wand two summers before, and pretend that I was the one who's directing the fireworks where to go. Luckily, two minutes from now, the fireworks would once again explode. I just hope I have audiences._

 _As if God heard my prayers, I heard rustling. My senses became sensitive to every sound it made._

" _Woah!"_

" _AAAAAAAAHHH!" I shouted and pointed my wand to them._

 _They're twins, and identical twins. "Sorry! We didn't mean to scare you!" the other one said._

" _Yes! So please put your wand down." The other continued._

 _I paused for a while to settle my fast heartbeat, then do what they justsaid. "O-okay."_

"…" _I can feel them staring at the scenery and it brought a smile on my face._

" _Beautiful, right?" I asked and looked at them. Curious on what reaction would they have._

" _Y-yes."_

" _So what brings you here?"_

" _We were just roaming around the neighborhood.—"_

"— _waiting for our mother to finish her meeting."_

" _What're your names?" I asked them then looked at my clock to see there are only 5 seconds remaining._

" _I'm Hi—"_

 _I cut him off and face the scenery. "Sorry but wait and be amazed."_

 _There might be a red tick mark on his forehead but I can't wait to play my magic on them. "Huh?" the other one said._

 _I raised my arms and readied myself. Making sure I count for three seconds in my head before I swiftly move my hands in sync with the fireworks. I hope it would work in them and instill my magic on their minds forever. A smile quickly came on my face as I heard shouts like 'Coool!', 'Woaaaah', 'Awesome!'_

 _And after that, I made sure I vanished. How? I used this magic powder where it would blind you from seeing your surroundings. But you have to wait for 4 seconds cause it will time for the powder to cover you, then have 10 seconds to fade. That's where I jump on the so-called cliff. Yes it is a cliff, but there's a hidden hole underneath that would lead you back to the city. I just hope that they could find their way out. Oh well._

Just thinking about them makes me want to smirk and laugh at them.

"Or the Cool Type?" then there goes the Kyoya I know, squinting his eyes a bit to look cool. Oh my god! I wanna laugh out loud but he'll definitely kill me.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

"Are you dumb or just plain stupid?" and an arrow came and stab him. "Can't you see that I CAME FROM THE WINDOW?" Emphasizing the last part. "So I didn't intentionally come here." Pointing on the floor. "And, who are you again?"

Thud. He fell on the floor. "Suoh, right?" I quickly added, not to be rude.

"That's right," he said while standing up. "It was fate who brought us together." Ugh. Can't it just get through his thick skull? "He would be joining us to pay up his debt-"

Wait, wait, wait. What? "I have a debt? Sorry but I never owe someone in my whole life, it's always the other way round." It's true. As I told you about the cousins' incident and Ootori young lady.

"Well sorry about that but, after all, you broke our windo-" They all turned to Kyoya who suddenly stopped talking.

"Something wrong, Kyo- **kun**?" I asked him innocently, while the others nod their heads. With a closed eyed smile, he turned and pointed at the window which is now fixed. Like nothing happened. Clearer than crystal.

"Oh, wow… What are you gonna say again, Kyo- **kun**?" I said innocently, tilting my head slightly to the right.

There was silence until Mitsu-senpai broke it, thankfully. "That's so cool Saku-chan! How did you do that?!"

"Honestly I don't even know how to react." Haruhi said with wide eyes.

"-Look! Boss is withering away from the shock!-"

"-Hold on Boss!-" the twins said while hand fanning Tamaki.

"Ahem. As I was saying, you have a debt to pay since the host club members are scared to their bones and are now traumatized. So you have to be our slave Saku.. **chan**." I thought he doesn't have the authority to make up the decision, but what is he doing now?

I looked around and the twins are shaking with fear same with Tamaki since they are now witnessing someone who could rival Kyoya in being the Shadow King. So I did what I have to do or what a normal human being would probably do. I went towards the guys and reduced my dark aura, turning it into one that I use every time I needed something but with a little mischievous aura so it would feel a little sexy.

"Sorry guys if I caused you trouble but.. I really didn't mean it." I looked down, let the glasses fall down a bit then looked at them again and smiled sweetly. When they saw my face … oh my god! The looks they have on their faces! Priceless! Too bad I can't afford to grin now.

"-It's… it's not okay Saku-senpai! We're really troubled! And heavily traumatized-" smirk playing in their faces. Ugh.

"My son is too sexy! I don't want him to go!" and dance like a worm.

"I'm what?" I don't even know if I'll react when he said I'm a boy or when I'm sexy.

"Don't worry Saku-chan! We'll eat cake later so you'll start smiling a lot from now, okay?" I looked at them dumbfounded... A chill just ran down to my spine. I have a feeling that I'm about to enter the biggest and dumbest decision I ever made in my whole planned life.

"See Saku- **chan**? Oh how are you going to pay this debt?" Kyoya smirked at me.

"-Yeah.. You can't even buy a uniform.-"

"Guys, stop harassing Saku-senpai. Are you alright senpai?"

"Oh my Haruhi." I said as I got closer to his face. "If you don't stop that, I might eat you up." And then caressed his cheek while looking into his eyes.

"Get away from my daughter! Touching her with those hands of yours who have hold hundreds of girls and flirt with them! Pervert!"

"Oh my Tamaki.. Stop describing yourself. You're losing your decorum." And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the final blow. He cried and cried while turning into ash.

"Wow. I never expected Tama-chan would describe himself out loud. Right Takashi?"

"Hm."

"-Way to go boss... a great way to lose your dignity. -" then it just occurred to me.

"… wait… you said daughter awhile ago, right?" and that's where hell broke loose. Kyoya broke his pen while writing, the twins suddenly called him (.. or her?) manly and all, and mostly, Tamaki, shake my shoulders telling me that Haruhi is a boy. I would've kicked his ass if it weren't for Mitsu-senpai and Taka-senpai.

"Since the cat is out of the bag, we can't let you away now. Tamaki, what should we do?"

"Like you would've if I didn't know." I mumbled.

Tamaki looked at me with glint on his eyes. " well then there's a famous saying, Zunomi." Tamaki sit down and crossed his legs. 'Wow, he got over that quick.' "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you caused the host club members to be traumatized," I looked at the 'traumatized members' and send them a glare. "Starting today, you're the Host Club's piglet."

"A what? Do you even know what you're spouting?"

"-But boss, look on how he dress. No one on Earth would want to look at him twice—" I cut them off.

"Of course, cause they'll definitely stare at me and drool." And with that I got a glare from the twins.

"- Maybe if we take off his glasses, it'll help.-" as they ripped off my glasses, my bangs poked my eyes so I quickly closed them.

"Hey! Gimme back my glasses you dimwits! My contacts haven't arrived yet. And my bangs are poking my eyes!"

"—So? Then cut it!—" sigh. These boys are just plain annoying. Now I have to bun my hair. After tying, I opened my eyes and looked at them. Well what I thought is them. Loud footsteps were heard and Tamaki was now ordering everyone around.

"Now I know what you've been through." I said while looking at Haruhi or I guess it is Haruhi.

"I'm here senpai, that's a vase you're talking to. You sure are blind... hahaha" I turned to the source of the voice and smile.

"Oops?"

" I'm sorry that I can't help you right now. Once they've made up their mind, they wouldn't back down."

"That's okay Haru- HEY STOP PULLING ME! I'M STILL TALKING TO SOMEONE YOU RUDE BEASTS! LET GO OF ME AT ONCE! Wait. You know you can't pull me."The twins got a hard time pulling me and added some insult so they got bumps on their heads. "I train, you dimwits. I'm not fat."

"—Here change into this uniform.—" revealing the same blue uniform they're wearing.

"What? But why?! I'm perfectly comfortable with what I'm wearing."

"Don't ask questions." And they readied themselves before pouncing on me.

"Stop touching me, dimwits! Hey! Oh my god, Hikaru don't pull my shirt! And Kaoru, quit tugging my dress! Hey! Don't touch me there! And gimme back my glasses! I can't see a thing!"

 _ **SWOOSH**_

Within a second, they're gone and my glasses are back.. _'uhh what just happen?... oh well.."_

 _ **THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CURTAIN**_

"— _Uhh.. Hani-senpai? Mori-senpai?—" the looks in their faces just made the twins peed in their pants._

"… _Let's eat cake Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"_

"— _but!—"_

" _no buts."_

"— _y-yes.."_

"-Are you finished now senpai? You're taking way too long-" in the end, these dummies had their way.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to keep this?" well I look really handsome here. I didn't wear the uniform like I'm supposed to. I loosened the tie a bit, the first and last two buttons were off, and removed the bun on my hair, leaving it down and semi curled.

"Yes, consider it as a gift Saku- **kun**." Kyoya said.

"Yeah right, as far as I know this is added to my so called debt." I mumbled. "Fine then. Oh and by the way, I can't use the contacts since I needed the special ones." I opened the curtains and looked at them.

After getting a good look, all of them turned red. But they were still silent.

"..."

"What? Too sexy? Can't resist?" then made a sexy pose. And another one.

"Ahem.."

"Wow Saku-chan! You look like an angel!"

"-If we had known that's how you really look—"

"—we would've helped you out sooner.—"

"Who knows? Maybe he would draw in some customers."

"That's just what I am thinking." Now I've got a bad feeling about this. "Starting today, you are now an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you could get 500 customers to request your service, we would completely forget your debt."

"What? A host?" then they all smiled at me. _I need to get away right now._

"Fortun- I mean, sadly, I have to go so... See you guys tomorrow!" I was about to sprint off when a hand was placed on my shoulder and gripped the hell out of me.

"Now where are you going, Saku- **chan**? You are now a host, aren't you?" I slowly turned and looked at him, the glint in his glasses were back again.

"Sure Kyo- **chan**." Then head out of the changing room with Haruhi.

 _ **LATER IN THE MUSIC ROOM**_

'Saku is way too sexy and cute for his own good!' All of them thought.

 _They kept asking me what I usually do, what products I used on my hair and skin.. Now what? I don't even know how to start._

' _So why did you join the host club, Saku?'_

Can I say the truth? That I have a debt to pay because I cause the members of the host club a very traumatizing experience that they won't even get near a window? All I need is to get 500 customers and they'll eventually forget my imaginary debt! I know just the story. C'mon _Haruhi, how did you do it?_

"I heard you play volleyball, Saku." What? Where did she hear that? "I heard in one of the games we sponsored. That there was this team who's always at the top few years back, but something happen and since then, they haven't seen them. And it happens that there's a Zunomi there."

"Oh… yes." Phew. I thought I was busted. Thankfully, my manager is way too smart that he used my fake name. I was in the volleyball club. That's the time I met all of my friends. They are the only ones who knew the real me. Not that I'm always faking it, but the mask everyone puts on is something right? It started last year and that is another story.

"uhm.. Sorry." I looked at the girl startled. Why would she say sorry? I tilt her chin gently and made her look into my eyes. "You don't need to say sorry."

"But I made you sad."

"Hm, very sad actually." That sadden her more, "then will you be my friend?"

"W-what?" she said.

"W-wha, I-I mean if you only want to?" then blush a little, rubbing the nape of my neck.

"O-o-of course!" then that's when the number of my customers grew. I can hear Tamaki shouting at me saying, "Don't take my customers!"

We were chatting for some more when I heard a loud snap. "Saku, come here for minute." What now, Tamaki? I excused myself and walked towards him.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Takanuji." I looked at the girl and saw the smirk on her face. I really want to wipe that smirk off of her face with a bat.

"Miss, it is a pleasure to meet you." then send her a smile. Tamaki suddenly grabbed me, spinning me around.

"That was so cute! That aero bashful host thing was good! Super good. Amazingly good!" Tamaki squealed.

"Let go of me, Tamaki! Right now or I'll kiss Haruhi!" His eyes widened and practically threw me on the couch and run off to where Haruhi is. At least he threw on the couch and not on the floor.

"Now what." _  
_

"Now what?" lately, there's so much bullying happening. I found a blade between the pages of my textbooks; needles on my coat and my bag are also full of needles. Fortunately, I'm in need of those things. I used the blade on my bandage wrapped on my arms, chest, and stomach, while the needles are for the dress and coat I'm sewing. And now, the apple that's supposed to be my lunch is full of needles, which I'm annoyed of.

"Saku?" I quickly but carefully hid the apple inside my bag and looked up.

"Oh, hi there Kyoya. What can I do for you?" He raised his eyebrows at me. _Oh shit. That is not how I usually greet him._ "Hahaha I got yah! You think I'll ever greet you like that?" then he smirked.

"Thought so… Anyways, I was just going to inform you that Miss Takanuji requested you… May I warn you that she is an underling of a past customer of us that caused uproar."

"They won't harm me. Thanks for the warning though." The glint on his glasses hid his eyes for a moment then he walked away to continue to fix his things.

"Now what should I do?" I mumbled as I push the needles all the way then threw the apple on the trashcan that's way too far but heard the satisfying sound of it not missing, and left the classroom.

I saw whats-her-name-again? Takanushi? With some girls, but she's in the last line of the group. Too bad I would have to pass through them. "Oh, it's you again." I stopped since it would be rude if I ignore them which is what I really want to do but I'm a host, you know. " I bet you love having the host club members, especially Tamaki, making you over and fawning over you. It's useless though, you'll always be a second class citizen."

I have a feeling that girl and her 'underlings' were the ones behind all the bullying. I can't be bothered with her right now though, I gotta find my phone or else I won't have lunch later. Now that I think about it, I left it on my desk! Ugh. It's too late, I'm already in the cafeteria, but they'll notice me without a lunch—then suddenly two pair of arms encircled my arms and drag me to a certain table.

"Saku-chan! Wanna eat some cake after your—where's your lunch, Saku-chan?" now I have to think an excuse for Mitsu-senpai.

I can't say that I'm on a diet since I always say I love food, "I forgot to bring my lunch today, senpai."

"—Yeah Saku-senpai. And your everyday apple is nowhere to be seen!—"

"Oh I finished it already; I was starving after I left the classroom so I ate it on the way here." They looked at each other then shrugged. Phew! So close. I noticed the Shadow King sat beside me as usual and looked at me.

"No lunch?" he asked. I lean on table, put my head on my hand and looked at him.

"Will you feed me if I say I don't?" and raised my eyebrow to him and smirked as he took his first bite.

"—they're at it again.—" the twins remarked. I was about to retort back when I noticed a spoon was placed before my mouth.

"Eat." I looked at him wide-eyed. I never would have thought the rumored Shadow King would do it. And I'm sure everyone was looking at us since the chattering stopped. So I opened my mouth, he pushed the spoon in my mouth, and I bite it. He was trying to get it out of my mouth but failed to do so.

"Stop being a child and let go Saku." I can feel his annoyance in the air, so I smirked and pull it out by myself.

"Aw, don't pout Kyoya, here let me feed you." I said then smirked. And that's where hell broke loose for the second time. Squeals and shrieks of the girls and also the never-ending teasing of the twins AND Mitsu-senpai, Haruhi just smirked while Tamaki was shocked, and surpisingly Taka-senpai smiled.

"You have the nerve, huh commoner?" I'm confused, I'm not a commoner. "You think you are now part of them? Well may I tell you that you are not. You are a pest to them. Not because they're kind to you means that they like you. And stop trying hard when you already know they won't accept you." why would she request me when clearly she doesn't like me.

"Now I get it. Are you really talking about me, seems like you're referring to yourself." Then things happen fast. The tables fell and she was screaming and shouting on how rude I am and how barbarous I was. But she was about to fall so I did what a fully-pledged host would do. Kick the chair… Just kidding. It was tempting, but I need to be the prince charming that would save this damsel in distress. The petals are falling and she was in my arms. I don't know if she's blushing because of our positions or because of her anger. Then everyone's attention is into us.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. You may insult me and torture me, but please don't get yourself hurt. Okay? Now come on, I'll bring you to the nurse's office." That's when I noticed that my ankle is, probably, sprained. I grabbed the chair so that I won't fall and balance myself. I gulp down the pain and smiled at her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and back then someone carried me.

"No. You're hurt. Tamaki will escort our guest." Taka-senpai carried me while Kyoya and the others talked to the guests.

"…" we arrived shortly in the nurse' office and he lie me down on the bed.

"…" well this is awkward.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Huh?" what am I supposed to say? Hey there's someone bullying me and point everyone? No, that's not just how it works.

"You were being bullied Saku! Why didn't you asked for our help? Why won't you let us return the favor?"

"Taka-senpai.."

"It could've ended easier!"

"Taka-senpai…"

"You wouldn't get hurt if you just—" then I cut him off.. by clashing our heads together.. hard.. well it's the only way I could think of!

"Taka-senpai, you don't need to worry anymore, okay? See? I'm fine! I'm alive and kicking!"

"…" did that hurt a lot? Is he mad? Oh no. what have I done?

"..Uhmm.. sorry.." then hid under the blanket. Maybe if I hide under the blanket, the bed would just eat me and survive this very awkward situation.

"Saku—" I felt his hand above my head but then, as soon as it came, it disappeared.

"—Hello there.. Oh my, what happen?" when I peeked, Taka-senpai is gone.

"Are you looking for someone?" I turned to the nurse and shook my head. He must be mad at me. The nurse treated my foot and left me to treat the other students.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come in." I was putting the other boot on my sprained ankle and god, it hurts like hell.

"Are you stupid?" what the hell? Then he chopped my head using his hand. "Moron."

"Kyoya?" he just sighed then grab my boot. "W-Wha?" I watched him as he kneeled, his back facing me. "I'll give you a ride." Is this true? "Come on before I change my mind." I was snapped back into the reality and gently placed my legs either side of him. I hugged his neck, making sure I'm not struggling him, and mumbled a thanks.

"In the end, Tamaki never found out." He suddenly said when we got out of the clinic.

"Found out what?"

"That you're a girl."

"How the hell did you know?"

"Well, for the fact that I'm giving you a piggy back ride, and I can feel your—"

"-Okay. Please stop right there, mister." Then what happen next is really unexpected. Like hell would freeze over. He chuckled! He fucking chuckled!

"You know," I said, resting my chin on his shoulder. "You should laugh more. You already have wrinkles with all of your frowning." Then placed my fingers on his cheek, pushing it up like he was smiling.

"Now stop that."

"Sorry I can't hear you over the sound of your smile."

"Okay, okay. I'll smile more to avoid wrinkles." He chuckled again. I dropped my arms and mumbled

"Good."

"Now that I think about it, you still don't have a type." Oh yeah, they were supposed to give me a type based on my interaction.

"How about…" I said then an idea popped on my head and he stopped walking as he realized this. "..the sexy type?" I whispered on his ear seductively. I lightly touched the nape of his neck and whispered again, "I can be naughty too when I want." Then dragged my finger over to his hair, "What do you say?" and whispered it with a slight bite on his ear.

"Please stop what you're doing Saku." He said causing me to smirk and lean over.

"Don't worry, no one would find out…" then touched his neck using my nose, making sure he would feel my breath on his skin. "..Kyoya." suddenly he pushed me against the wall and I was in front of him now but still he was carrying me.

"You better stop your playful tactics Saku—" I cut him off.

"Or what?" then smirked.

"Do you really want to find out?" Before I can even say anything, I can feel his hands run down to my legs making my breath hitched. "I thought so." He smirked and placed me on his back again and continued walking. While chuckling.

"Oh shut up and walk." I said then slump on his back causing him to chuckle again.

 **Good?**


End file.
